Heichou's Birthday Surprise
by StandingHauntedInTheShadows
Summary: It's Levi's birthday and Erwin told Hanji, so they decide to throw a surprise party.


**Happy birthday, Heichou! I know I'm a day early, but tomorrow I don't know if I'll have the time to post anything. So, here it is! It's probably riddled with errors, and there're probably lots of OOC moments, but hey, it's more or less on time. If I have time I'll be back with a slightly more serious piece in honor of Humanities Strongest. Maybe. We'll see. (Being posted on 12/24/2014, Levi's birthday is 12/25)**

* * *

><p>"Get down!"<p>

"No!"

"Owww!"

The lights flicked on to a sight unlike any other. Jean and Eren were grappling underneath a table, Sasha was sneaking snacks from the table above her, and Armin was pressing a hand to the rapidly growing bump on the side of his head. This would never work. Hanji's head appeared over the table that they were hiding under to attempt to hush the occupants of the room.

"He'll be here any minute now! If we aren't ready then it won't be a good surprise!"

Mikasa sighed and buried her face deeper into her scarf. Who had let Hanji throw a party in the first place? No matter what this was bound to be a disaster. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and Hanji's subsequent shout of, "Surprise!" Everyone froze and Connie weakly threw streamers into the air.

"What's this, Shitty Glasses?" Levi questioned, "I know that whatever it is it's your fault."

Hanji looked sheepish until Ymir spoke up and shouted, "It's your birthday party!"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and very few in the room caught this action. Eren, who had stopped squabbling with Jean, moved up and gave him a shy kiss.

"Happy birthday, Heichou!"

Levi gave him a fond look then squared his gaze onto Hanji. They continued to look sheepish until they shouted, "Commander Erwin told me! He said that your birthday was today, so I wanted to throw you a party! Look! There are gifts and everything!"

Sure enough, sitting in the corner of the room was a pile of gifts higher than Heichou himself. Petra walked over to the mound then picked up a gift with a shiny silver bow. She shyly approached him and handed him the box. He carefully took it and walked over to one of the tables set up in the bright room.

Once he had set the gift onto the table he began the painstaking process of unwrapping the parcel before him. Once he had the initial paper off, he encountered a box that contained a bottle of Windex and another small package. Upon closer inspection, the small shape revealed that it was a set of multipurpose cleaning cloths. He looked up at Petra in order to thank her, only to find that Hanji had moved in with a gift of their own. Their gift was haphazardly wrapped in what looked to be research notes.

Levi took the gift with the same caution that one does when handling a loaded gun, and with equal care set it onto the table. Throwing caution, and sanity, into the wind he began to unwrap it. The first tear into the paper revealed something shiny and silver; the second revealing more of the hard substance. Curious, he continued to unwrap the circular gift to reveal a contraption that he had no name for.

"I call it an iRobot!" Hanji exclaimed eagerly, "You set it on the floor and it cleans for you! You're the first person to receive one, so you'll have to keep me updated as to how well it works."

Levi considered the item before him suspiciously. On one hand, it would be handy to have something to help him clean, but on the other Hanji's experiments tended to backfire if you weren't careful. Besides, what were recruits for? He needed to be able to punish them with _something._ They never learn.

Eren peeked over his shoulder then set his own gift down in front of the raven-haired male. His was wrapped in inconspicuous brown paper and had a small label on it that pronounced that it was for Levi in scratchy letters. He began to tear away the paper until Eren rested his head on the smaller male's shoulder.

"Keep going," the Titan-boy said, and Levi did just that.

Inside the package was a multitude of things, including a feather-duster, Levi's favorite hand soap, and a packet of sanitizing wipes. The most striking, however, was the scrapbook. It was made of brown leather, something that was incredibly hard to come by, and was engraved with the words, "Humanities Strongest Hope." Levi gingerly picked it up and flipped it open. Inside, there was a drawing of himself and Eren standing in full battle regalia in front of the castle that served as the Scouting Legion's headquarters. The drawing was signed in Armin's scrawled handwriting, and when Levi looked at the blond boy he blushed.

"Eren asked if I could draw some things for him, and I couldn't say no. There's a few more in there."

Levi flipped through the first few pages of the book and saw images of him and Eren painstakingly preserved on paper. There were events such as the picnic they had all had outside of the walls, him sitting on Eren's shoulder while Eren was in Titan form, and all of them had been drawn in such a way as to capture the emotion of the moment. In short, Levi was speechless.

"There are plenty of blank pages for us to fill up, so we best get started!" Eren said.

Levi continued to look on silently, and only turned when the next gift was placed in front of him. This one was from Mikasa and Armin, and was wrapped in pale cream paper. Inside, he found a book and a ring. The book was contraband, one about the outside world, and the ring was made of silver. The inside of the ring bore the inscription of, "Ihren eigenen Schutz." (Protect your own)

The rest of the gifts that he gained were received in a haze, but for the first time in a long time it was a good one. He received a plethora of new cleaning supplies, including a kit for cleaning his blades. With impeccable timing, Erwin walked in just as the last gift had been unwrapped.

Levi turned to glare at his smiling face and said, "You promised you wouldn't say anything, Eyebrows."

In return Erwin said, "But it all worked out for you didn't it?"

Levi glanced around the room then let out a rare smile and said, "Yeah. I guess it did."

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't so bad was it? *shot*<strong>

**If anyone speaks German, feel free to correct my translation. I don't speak German and all of my German-speaking friends are asleep so I used Google Translate. So chances are it's translated wrong.**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays! And Happy Heichou Day! (I don't know if such a thing exists outside of his birthday but I'm just going with it. I'm tired.)**


End file.
